


Foolish Hearts

by Poohzhunny



Series: Blighted Fool [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poohzhunny/pseuds/Poohzhunny





	Foolish Hearts

Cullen cleaved down the templar in front of him with a down swing, breaking his sword free just in time to regain his balance and block an incoming attack from his left side with his shield. The blade was deflected and skittered past harmlessly and he twisted his waist and shoulder to thrust his weapon in their side. The man held his hand to the wound, his red eyes blazing back at the Commander. He charged into him despite the mortal blow, forcing Cullen to crouch into a defensive posture with his shield in order to stay on his feet. Corrupted by red lyrium, the man growled and frothed at the mouth, mad with rage, abandoning his sword to grasp at the shield keeping him from his prey.

Cullen rocked onto his heels, flexing his knees just enough to provide the leverage he needed, and threw himself forward, his shield bashing the red templar across the chest and face, flinging him to the ground. He plunged his sword in the man’s throat swiftly and took stock of the field.

The battle for the Temple of Mythal raged on around him. He and his men had flanked Samson’s forces and crushed them before the gates. He was confident that the Herald would be along shortly to continue on inside the Temple. He could feel the effects of her party on the field somewhere to the North West, up river. As Evelyn progressed through the path, more and more of the Red Templars, their behemoths and even some of those strange elves he’d noticed once or twice, were getting pushed into Cullen’s battalion. They were to keep the majority from rejoining with anyone already inside the Temple at all costs, so as to keep the Inquisitor and her party from being overwhelmed inside.

They had been successful so far, but everyone, himself included, was tiring. His swings were growing shorter, his blade sank less and less past the armour and into the flesh. They had been fighting for some time, without respite, and while the troops along the riverbank were finding relief as the enemy retreated toward the Temple, Cullen’s group had to hold against everything that diverted in their path, and it might be some time before the rest of the Inquisition managed to regroup with him.

A small reprieve allowed him to help some of his men back on their feet, spurring them on or sending them to the healers if they couldn’t continue. Before long, the forest rumbled nearby, the sound of approaching footsteps bringing everyone to attention. Red templars burst forth with battle cries, colliding with them in a thundering cacophony of steel. Arrows rang through the field and men and women fell. The Commander could feel the enemy wavering against his troops once more and he almost breathed out in relief when the earth trembled underneath his feet. Behind the line of enemies already in combat with his men, another onslaught spewed from the branches. To make matters worse, just behind them, a few trees collapsed as a great behemoth came crashing through, trampling its allies as it rushed Cullen on the field.

On its own, and at his peak, the Commander could outwit the giant to bring it down with persistence and grit, but at this point in the battle, the appearance of the monster was dire news. Arrows flew across, bouncing off its stony hide, with only a few finding minor purchase into its flesh. Its grotesque mace-like arm lifted, almost in slow motion, swinging out and in front of it in a great arc as it reached striking distance of the troops. Cullen dodged the blow but two of his men were struck with a sickening crunch, their bodies thrown several feet away with the impact. The Commander engaged the creature, taking away its attention from the rest of his soldiers, but the red templars were rallying behind the behemoth. Cullen deflected one blow, cutting into the arm. It might have severed it if it had still been human, but the limb moved on, its next blow striking his shield dead centre. Itsent a shattering shock through his arm that he felt deep into his chest, stopping his breath for a few heartbeats and numbing him all the way to the shoulder.

He took several steps back, finally managing a ragged groan from his throat, dodging all the while until he regained some sensation in his shield arm. Sudden movement to his right alerted him too late; he felt the blade slip past his breastplate and deep into his side. A double bladed red templar rogue had snuck into position behind him. He sneered maliciously before pulling his blade out, readying for more in a menacing crouch. Cullen’s jaw clenched in determination as his blood began to soak through his garments, his attention too committed on the colossus for him to be able to face the agile opponent. His only hope was for an archer to pick off the new arrival before he managed to bring down the Commander of the Inquisition.

A flash of movement drew both of their attention, a cool current of air flowing past his cheek, and Evelyn seemed to materialize between him and the double blades aiming to cripple him, leaving behind her a swath of wounded enemies slowed down by the chill of her passing. She slammed her staff into the rogue’s head before raising it high, casting a quick spell. A magical barrier surrounded them, flowing over him like a refreshing breeze and Cullen found his energy returning to him. Her next spell froze the rogue in place just in time for a crossbow bolt to lodge itself in his throat.

Cullen felt the barrier shimmer and explode into a blast of frost under a blow from the colossus. Red templars nearby froze in place and Inquisition soldiers all around them cheered, renewed in strength from the arrival of their Herald. Her focus never wavered from her next opponent, however, and just as Cullen swung his sword down hard to sever the lyrium encrusted arm, her eyes narrowed in concentration and sent out another cold spell. Nearby, Cassandra’s battle roar rang across the field and enemies turned to face the new threat while lightning seemed to rise out of the ground to meet them.

Although they had shared a field at Adamant, this was the first time Cullen had the opportunity to witness Evelyn and her party in battle first hand. Of course, the Inquisition’s success was due in no small part to their prowess in battle, but the reports he read could have never done her justice. Her staff spun in perfect time with her every movement, each one calculated and precise, yet not without a hint of flourish, he noticed, something he imagined her tutors had tried in vain to quell in her youth.

The behemoth toppled and fell under their combined assault, her cold spells weakening and slowing the creature until it almost shattered under his blows. He caught her eye between breaths and she surprised him with a grin and a wink, casting a swift barrier on them again before any blades could come to harm them. She was no warrior, but her staff made an effective short range weapon when she needed it, her small frame agile enough to keep herself at a distance the rest of the time. Her protective spells didn’t attract as much attention as fire or lightning, and most enemies seemed to ignore her on the battlefield despite her effectiveness.

Finally, the last red templar on the field fell. Eyes turned to the Inquisitor and silent, grateful salutes spread through the crowd. Cassandra, Varric, Morrigan and Solas rejoined their leader for a short respite before continuing on to the temple. Covered in the blood of her enemies, her curls wild around her head in spite of her attempts to tame them into a bun at the start of battle, her boots sopping wet from the long trip down river, he couldn’t remember her more radiant than she was now before him, flushed with battle. She fiddled at the scarf tied around her neck, making sure it still covered her up to her chin and Cullen couldn’t help but wonder why she wore one at all in the warm weather.

He sheathed his sword to salute along with his soldiers but the wound in his side sent a stab of pain through him. He stumbled down onto his knee with a repressed groan, his hand clutching at his side. Below it, the fabric of his breeches clung to his skin, soaked dark with blood. Cassandra caught his arm just in time to steady him but he stayed down, afraid to worsen the injury by moving too much. Evelyn’s eyes widened and she gasped a little, rushing to his side. “You’re hurt.” She knelt down and lay a hand on his leg. Her eyes closed as she reached for magic, her skin almost aglow with the energies she manipulated. His blood stopped flowing and his flesh began to mend, a soothing sensation flowing through him. Around them, gasps spread through the ranks as the effects began to spread to those close enough to benefit.

Eyes wide, the Commander looked to Cassandra but she only smiled back. Of course, he should have known that the Seeker would be aware. Spirit Healers were rare, but not unheard of and her abilities would be indispensable in the field. The spell faded, and the cool sensation along with it, but the wound, along with others incurred in battle, had closed. Evelyn opened her eyes, still focused and vibrant, however the blood had drained from her face and there was a sudden hunch in her shoulders. Cullen reached and helped her to her feet. “Are you alright?” He asked.

“I’ll be fine in a moment.” Her hand lingered on his as held onto her shoulder a moment longer. He let her go, his mind wandering back to the Winter Palace. There had been no time to speak after the ball, and once the hunt for Samson had begun in earnest, the opportunities had slipped away as she spent less and less time at Skyhold in pursuit.

“We shouldn’t linger, Inquisitor, or we might lose our opportunity to reach the Temple.” Solas eyed the horizon, leaning on his staff as he spoke, his voice calm and pensive as always.

“There are still some stragglers on the field, but it should be manageable now that they aren’t all being pushed in this direction.” She smiled for him, if a little weakly, and the sight warmed his foolish heart. Perhaps once this was done, he could mend what he’d broken.

“I’m glad you came when you did. We’ll hold this position, Evelyn.” She brightened at his use of her first name. “Their forces in the Temple won’t be reinforced from this side. You have my word.” He gave her a smile and a sharp salute.

She nodded to her party and lead the way onward to the Temple, casting a glance back in his direction before disappearing from view entirely.


End file.
